malaikat itu membawa pelangi
by DeviTX
Summary: Malaikat yang dijumpainya di suatu malam tidak mempunyai sayap putih yang tak bernoda, yang seakan membuat sosoknya suci dan tak tergapai, melainkan membawa sayap berwarnakan pelangi di punggungnya. Malaikat kecil itu membawa warna dunia kepada Haru.


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Free! adalah milik Kyoto Animation. Saya tidak mencari dan mengambil keuntungan apapun dengan menulis ini, hanya sekadar kesenangan sebagai penggemar saja.

* * *

"Siapa kau?" mata biru Haru membulat tatkala melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya duduk di jendela kamarnya.

Di tempatnya duduk, seakan-akan itu tempat yang paling nyaman baginya, seorang anak laki-laki balik memandangi Haru dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Bukan sekadar anak laki-laki biasa, tapi anak laki-laki dengan sayap seperti milik para malaikat yang sering dilihat Haru di buku bergambar miliknya waktu kecil dulu. Dan, yang paling tidak biasa adalah warna sayapnya. Bukan putih. Pelangi. Sayap anak itu berwarna-warni seperti pelangi.

"Aku Rin, seorang malaikat. Salam kenal, Haru."

.

"Haru, apa kau tidak makan yang lain selain ikan makarel?" tanya Rin saat melihat Haru memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap.

Haru balik memandang Rin. Dia mengernyit. Setelah pertemuan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu di kamarnya, Rin terus-menerus mengikutinya ke mana pun dia pergi. Orang lain tidak bisa melihat Rin. Hanya Haru yang bisa melihatnya. Karena dia seorang malaikat, begitu selalu yang dikatakan Rin. Menurut Rin, hanya Haru yang bisa melihat Rin karena Rin hanya memperbolehkannya seorang untuk dapat melihat wujud malaikat itu. Haru tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Tapi, dia juga tak melarang Rin untuk berada bersamanya.

"Ikan makarel adalah makanan yang paling enak, jadi aku tidak punya keinginan untuk memakan makanan lain jika aku punya ini," jawab Haru.

Rin terkikik. Biasanya Haru hanya membalas kata-kata Rin dengan singkat dan datar, seolah Haru tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi, jika sudah menyangkut ikan kesukaan Haru, balasan-balasan Haru pasti lebih panjang dan lebih berintonasi.

"Ikan memang bagus untuk pertumbuhan anak-anak sepertimu, tapi kau sebaiknya juga makan makanan lain, misalnya daging."

"Kau juga anak-anak sepertiku," balas Haru.

"Tapi, aku seorang malaikat, jadi itu tak berlaku untukku," kata Rin. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan.

Haru hanya menatap Rin untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali fokus pada makan siangnya. Bagi Haru, Rin malaikat yang aneh, benar-benar tidak seperti bayangannya. Tapi, ada sesuatu dari Rin yang menarik bagi Haru. Dan Haru membiarkan Rin ada di sisinya.

.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku waktu itu?" tanya Haru di suatu malam.

Ini sudah waktu tidur untuk Haru, dan mereka berdua bercakap-cakap sebelum Haru benar-benar ingin tidur. Haru mengambil posisi tiduran di kasurnya, sedangkan Rin kembali duduk di jendela kamar Haru. Cahaya rembulan yang bersinar dari luar membuat sosok Rin terasa seperti abadi dan membuat Haru terkesima melihatnya.

"Aku seorang malaikat, aku tahu banyak hal, Haru," Rin menatap Haru seolah Haru begitu bodoh karena menanyakan hal yang seharusnya sangat jelas baginya.

Haru mengernyit tak suka. "Lalu, kenapa sayapmu berwarna-warni seperti pelangi dan bukan putih?"

Bukan salah Haru jika sampai sekarang dia tak begitu yakin kalau Rin memang seorang malaikat, karena yang dia tahu sejak dulu adalah para malaikat mempunyai sayap yang putih tak bernoda, bukannya sayap yang penuh dengan berbagai warna.

Rin mengerjapkan matanya, lalu berbalik dan memperhatikan sayapnya. "Oh, ini? Apa kau kaget karena melihat sayap malaikat yang berwarna-warni? Sayap kami memang seperti ini, kok. Kami membawa banyak warna di punggung kami dan menggunakan warna ini untuk terbang dan mengawasi dunia, Haru. Ini adalah warna dunia," jelas Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Haru hanya diam mendengarnya. Dia tak bisa berkata-kata setelah melihat senyum lebar di wajah Rin. Rin mempunyai sesuatu yang begitu mempengaruhi Haru, seolah-olah dia bisa menembus ke dalam diri Haru melalui segala hal yang dilakukannya. Dan, warna dunia… hati Haru berdesir mengetahui hal itu.

"Kebanyakan orang memang tak mengetahui hal ini, tapi mereka juga sebenarnya tak salah kalau mengatakan sayap malaikat itu berwarna putih," sambung Rin.

Mendengar itu, Haru memasang raut wajah bingung. Rin hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ah, tawa Rin juga tak pernah gagal membuat Haru terpesona akan Rin.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau mungkin akan mengerti hal itu, Haru."

.

Haru melepas topi renang dan kacamata renangnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya. Dia baru saja selesai dengan latihan rutinnya di Iwatobi SC. Di hadapannya, teman karibnya sejak sangat kecil, Makoto merentangkan tangannya pada Haru agar Haru bisa memegangnya untuk keluar dari kolam.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya, Haru- _chan_ ," ucap Makoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Haru mendengus. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Makoto hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Haru dan langsung menarik Haru keluar kolam saat Haru sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau hebat dalam renang, ya?" suara seseorang di sampingnya membuat Haru sedikit terlonjak.

Rin melayang rendah agar bisa berada di samping Haru. Seperti biasa, hanya Haru yang bisa melihat keberadaan Rin. Haru kira itu hal yang bagus, karena kalau ada orang lain yang juga bisa melihat Rin, maka mungkin saja akan terjadi keributan.

Haru hanya menatap Rin sekilas dan tidak membalas ucapan Rin. Jika sedang berada di luar rumah dan mereka tidak sendiri, Haru tidak akan berbicara pada Rin karena akan sangat aneh jika dilihat orang-orang dia berbicara sendiri. Rin sendiri juga tidak mempedulikan Haru membalas ucapannya atau tidak.

"Haru, maaf, aku harus segera pulang. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ran dan Ren untuk menemani mereka ke toko kue yang baru sebelum tokonya tutup," ucap Makoto.

Haru mengalihkan atensinya dari Rin pada Makoto kembali. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin berenang lagi," ujar Haru.

Makoto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Haru. "Tentu saja kau ingin berenang lagi. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Jangan terlalu lama di dalam kolam, Haru!" ucap Makoto dan setelahnya melangkah pergi ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri singkat dan berganti pakaian.

Begitu Makoto menghilang dari pandangannya, Haru kembali berjalan ke pinggir kolam. Sudah tidak banyak orang yang berada di sana, sehingga kolam itu terasa seperti miliknya sendiri.

Rin terus mengikutinya. "Kau akan berenang lagi?"

Haru hanya mengangguk. Selama bersama dengan Rin, Haru hampir selalu membalas ucapan-ucapan Rin dengan singkat atau bahkan tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Rin tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sejak bertemu dengan Haru, Rin sudah tahu kalau Haru bukan tipe anak laki-laki yang banyak bicara dan mengekspresikan emosinya dengan mudah. Rin hanya perlu berada di sisi Haru.

Bunyi deras air saat Haru melompat ke dalam kolam terdengar sedikit bising di telinga Rin. Sebagai seorang malaikat, Rin tak punya emosi-emosi seperti manusia, dan karenanya Rin tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Haru sangat menyukai berada di dalam air. Dan, Haru sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk dapat mengerti dengan sifatnya yang tertutup itu. Setelah satu putaran renang gaya bebas, Haru hanya berenang-renang tanpa arah di dalam kolam. Dia kemudian mulai masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

Haru selalu suka berada dalam air. Dia seperti punya dunianya sendiri di sana. Dia bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya berada di dalam air, hanya membiarkan air melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya, seluruh inderanya. Haru diam di dalam air dengan posisi tubuh memeluk kedua kakinya, mirip seperti bayi di dalam kandungan. Haru terlihat seperti seorang bayi di dalam janin laut dalam.

Haru hanya berdiam saja di dasar kolam sambil menikmati ketenteraman yang selalu dirasakannya saat di dalam air. Tapi, kemudian, dia merasa ada sesuatu di balik punggungnya yang seperti nyala api kecil yang kehangatannya sebenarnya tidak begitu panas, tetapi bisa dirasakannya. Haru membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat asal kehangatan itu. Di sana, di atas kolam, Rin sedang terbang berputar membentuk lingkaran kecil. Haru membiarkan tubuhnya mengapung ke atas dan membuatnya dapat melihat Rin lebih jelas.

Tubuh Haru terapung di permukaan kolam dengan tubuh Rin melayang sejajar dengan tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka hanya terpisah setengah meter saja. Mata Haru dan mata Rin saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hai, Haru. Apa menyenangkan berada di dalam sana?"

Haru mengerjapkan mata. Sosok Rin sedikit menyilaukannya. "Kau bisa mencobanya sendiri."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa. Aku makhluk langit, aku tidak bisa sinkron dengan air yang adalah elemen dari lautan," ucap Rin dengan nada menyesal.

Ekspresi Haru memang datar, tapi Rin menyadari kilatan kecewa di mata Haru walaupun hanya sesaat. "Tapi, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku juga bisa merasakannya sambil berenang bersamamu. Saat itu terjadi, Haru, kau harus mau berenang bersamaku," ujar Rin sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

Haru mungkin tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi dia menyukai senyum Rin itu. Rin terlihat lebih bercahaya saat tersenyum seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya Haru menyukai pemandangan di luar air. Mungkin karena inilah Makoto memilih renang gaya punggung, begitu pikirnya. Dalam hatinya, Haru rasa dia bisa membiarkan dirinya terus mengapung di permukaan air asalkan ada Rin yang melayang di atasnya. Dari permukaan air, Haru melihat pelangi yang sangat indah yang dibawa seorang anak laki-laki yang juga begitu indah.

.

Tiba-tiba, Rin memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan tampak berpikir serius.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Haru. Pemandangan indah yang dilihat Haru agak terganggu karena gerakan Rin itu.

Tapi, dengan cepat, Rin tersenyum lebih lebar – Haru seakan melihat cahaya yang lebih berkilau – dan menatap Haru tepat di matanya.

"Kalau diperhatikan, kau yang sedang mengapung di permukaan air dan aku yang terbang tepat di atasmu. Kita berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Bukankah ini yang disebut romantis?"

Haru tak pernah merasa lebih hangat daripada sekarang ini.

.

.

.


End file.
